The Shower Under Which We Declared Our Love
by richgurl78
Summary: The Aoi-ya people watch a meteorite shower that changes two peoples love forever.R&R  D


Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Misao stared out the her room window, waiting for the first Meteorite to fall. _I wish Aoshi-sama would ask me if he wants to see the shower with me. I wish he'd just be a man. Man, I'm really failing at making Aoshi-sama smile. How does Kaoru do it?Make Himura smile. _Misao was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the door opening.

" Uh, Misao. Misao." Misao's thoughts were interrupted, and she turned around to see who opened her door. To her surprise it was Aoshi.

" Uh, Aoshi-sama, w-what are you doing here", Misao asked with a blush on her face.

"Okina, he told me to come get you. He said all of us had to watch the shower together. Come to the side veranda when you are ready", he proclaimed. And left without another word.

Misao blushed in another state of nirvana. _Ah! I love it when he says the word, "veranda".Ah Aoshi -sama. I must go. First, let me put on my kimono._

3 3 3 333 3

Misao came out on the veranda. And stood next to Aoshi.

"Wow, you got dressed up for such an occasion? My little Misao is growing up right before my eyes and I can't do anything about it. Can someone, please get me a tissue?"

Misao blushed.

" Stop it Gramps, it's an occasion which we should be happy. So don't cry," Misao comforted. Aoshi gulped.

" Purple looks nice on you." Misao blushed and mumbled a 'thank you'. Okina looked over his shoulder. _My granddaughter is so hopeless. _

They all ooed and aahed at the Meteorite shower. It was pretty, but Misao was not very happy to see them. _Aoshi-sama, do you love me? Do you see me as a woman, or that little child that you used to take care of ? I wonder._

"Wow those were some good fireworks!"

"Okina, that was a meteorite shower. Not fireworks."

"Oh, I must be losing my memory already. Next thing you know, I won't be able to remember the day Misao gets married to Aoshi." Misao and Aoshi blushed furiously.

"G-gramps! I'm not getting married anytime soon!" Okina turned around.

"Oh really? You're sixteen now, I should be looking for a husband for you already! I already have one right here! Life for old men is so much easier nowadays," he said walking away laughing.

" Hey guys let's open up the sake and let loose," Omasu said.

"Yeah! Great idea! This is exactly why you're my bestest friend ever", Ochika exclaimed. All of them left until Aoshi and Misao were standing on the porch. Misao's heart was beating almost as fast as humming bird's wings.

_W-what do I do? It's just me and Aoshi-sama. Do I confess? Do I leave confessions till later? Or will I be forward and kiss him. WHAT SHOULD I DOOO!_ Just trust your heart. _How am I gonna trust my heart if it's all in a jumble? That would mean I'd have to confess, cover it, then kiss him! That doesn't make ANY SENSE! Oh what would Gramps do? Wait, I got the perfect plan!_

" Aoshi-sama, you can't handle alcohol right?" Aoshi nodded.

" Yeah, and I really don't want to be around drunk people anyway. Probably throw up all over the place." Misao blushed. _He's so cool! Stay focused Misao._

"Yeah, and I don't think I'm old enough to drink. Uh, there is a watermelon out back. You want some?" He nodded again.

When Misao brought back the watermelon.

" Oh man, I forgot the knife."

"No need, I have a dagger right here." Misao blinked.

"You carry daggers around ?"

"Yes, just because you are at home, doesn't mean people aren't gong to attack you."

" Wow, you have a point. In fact, that's where people are most likely to be attacked." Aoshi nodded.

"You're practically a full fledged ninja already ."Misao frowned.

" Are you mocking me? If you know anything about me, you'd at least know I absolutely hate to be mocked."

"No. I'm serious." Misao looked down at the marching ants.

" Aoshi-sama, you're always so serious. Can't you laugh or something? It's like you hate living. And all you can do is frown. Tell me a few things that you like? Please," Misao pleaded with tears in her eyes. Aoshi looked up to the sky as if he was asking God for help.

" Believe or not I like the sunshine. I like the full moon's light. I love the rain. Misao blinked.

" That seems kind of contradictory you love the rain."

"Never really thought about that. I like fruit though." Misao perked up.

" Me too!" He whispered something but it was inaudible.

" What was that Aoshi-sama? I couldn't hear you."

" And your smile. There is something about it, that makes the world seem more like a heaven, and less like a hell." Misao blushed furiously.

" Are you saying what I think you're saying, Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes, Misao I love you." Misao flew into his strong arms, wishing to stay their forever. She wept tears of happiness. When she was done crying, she wiped away her tears and looked up.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for so long. And I hope that I'll be the one to make you smile." They leaned closer to each other, lips almost touching. Their hearts were beating in perfect unison. Their lips connected, exploring each others mouths. Okina watched through the door. _Aoshi, you'd better take care of my little girl._

_Pulling apart for air, they looked up at the night sky. _

"_Aoshi-sama, I will treasure this night forever. Until the day I die."_

"_Me too Misao."_

_Thanks ya'll._

_Misao: Thanks for making a romantic fic about me and Aoshi-sama._

_Richgurl78: No problem.*hugs*Review!_


End file.
